This invention relates to a selector lever for a motor vehicle transmission including a shift handle and an actuable detent element which automatically moves back into the starting position after being actuated.
In the case of many selector levers for motor vehicle transmissions, particularly automatic transmissions, safety devices are installed in order to prevent an unintentional shifting into certain driving positions. Such safety devices may be represented by a shifting gate comprising shifting gate positions. A detent element, as a rule a detent rod guided in the shift lever rod, engages in these shifting gate positions. In this manner, the detent rod locks the selector lever and prevents that a change into another driving position can take place. By way of an actuating element on the handle of the selector lever, the detent rod can be moved out of the shifting gate positions and will then release the selector lever.
After the push button is released, the restoring spring presses the detent rod back into the starting position. In this case, the detent rod strikes upon the shifting gate with a clearly discernible sound. In many cases, such a sound is considered to be disturbing.
It is an object of the invention to prevent such a sound or reduce it to a bearable degree in the case of a selector lever for a motor vehicle transmission.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by means of providing damping for the detent element. According to the invention, the restoring movement of the detent element is therefore damped. As a result, it impacts on the shifting gate at a reduced speed, causing a diminished sound or almost no sound. The more the restoring path is damped, the lower the impact noise.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention is used in the case of a selector lever comprising a selector lever rod and a shift handle fastened to it. A push button is swivellably disposed on the shift handle and, by way of an angle lever, acts upon a detent rod guided in the selector lever rod. A damping device engages on the angle lever. In this case, a so-called visco-damper can be used as the damping element which is known per se and which is used in many different fields. Such a visco-damper consists of a housing which is filled with a tough and therefore highly viscous liquid. An impeller rotates in the liquid against its resistance which will finally result in a damping of the rotating movement of the impeller.
It is within the scope of the invention to provide that the damping device is also applied at a point different from the angle lever. Thus, by means of a corresponding damping device, it is, for example, contemplated to directly dampen the displaceability of the detent rod. It is also contemplated to act upon the swivel movement of the push button by means of a suitable damping device. It is a primary object of the invention to dampen the detent elements in their restoring movement whatever their design or actuation.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.